Make a Choice
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: The remorseless assassin tells Shira what he wants, but will he get it? Sequel to 'The Remorseless Assassin.' Diego/Shira


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Ice Age unfortunately

**Title**

Make a Choice

**Summary**

The remorseless assassin tells Shira what he wants, but will he get it? Sequel to 'The Remorseless Assassin.'

**Special Thanks**

Silkmouse, shira4596, The Legend of Derpy, Funkywatermelon, KaylaDestroyer, Lou, Tigey Wigey, kitkat342 and Beizanten for reviewing 'The Remorseless Assassin'. This one is for you guys : )

.

Diego pondered with the notion of pursuing Shira and letting her know exactly what we wanted. He wanted companionship; to be in the presence of another sabre and to hunt together like he was in a pack again. Just thinking about the other sabre sent warm pleasant feelings down his spine. He sought her out thinking about his words. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to be with her but couldn't quite find the exact words. "Shira," he said aloud, barely keeping his voice above a whisper. The faint sound of footsteps walking through the snow caught his attention.

Shira, the grey coloured sabre, walked towards him with the gracefulness only a cat could possess. She gave him a lopsided grin. "So Diego, are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to speak?"

Here it goes. Diego took in a deep breath and spoke, "I was thinking about what you said before and I... er..." Perhaps practicing his speech would've helped. He felt embarrassment swell within him, but forced himself to remain calm.

"Yes?" Shira asked, in a mocking tone. She was enjoying this.

He grunted. "...and I think it would be good if-DIEGO!" His eyes shut upon hearing his name. Damn that sloth. He stepped back from Shira and waited for Sid to come.

The sloth skipped over, a goofy grin on his face. He looked at Diego, to Shira then back to Diego. His smile widened. "Oh, I see what's going on here."

Diego resisted the urge to strangle the sloth right there and then for being a nuisance, but knew he couldn't... not in front of a lady at least. "What do you want Sid?" he asked, trying to keep his tone neutral.

"I had a dream about you!"

Oh dear. Did he really want to know what crazy thoughts ran through Sid's mind at night? He felt Shira's heavy gaze and nodded to himself. He had to brave! "What dream?"

Sid's grin widened even more, Diego wondered if his face hurt. "You were a father!"

"A... father?"

Sid nodded, then turned to look at Shira. "And you were the mother." He placed a hand over his heart and sighed. "It was so romantic."

"Sid... now is not the time."

Sid noticed he wasn't wanted and turned his back to leave. Diego was once again alone with Shira. It now felt even more awkward now that Sid had shared his dreams with them both, but Diego wondered if those dreams would become a reality. Would he make a good father? But most importantly... how did he win Shira over? If only Sid had told him... that would make things much easier. "Crazy dream right?" Diego said, attempting to restart the conversation.

"That friend of yours certainly has interesting dreams," Shira replied, her eyes trained on Diego's face.

Diego snorted. "Yeah, you a mother."

Whoops, wrong response. Shira was not impressed. "Are you doubting my parenting abilities?" She began to circle him as if he were prey.

Shira might be smaller than him, but right now he felt like the small one. He felt like a naughty cub again. "No?" he offered weakly. "I just thought it was strange how Sid had a dream about you and me being parents that's all," he added.

Shira stopped. "You don't think it's possible?"

"I never said that..."

"No, but you're implying it."

Silence fell between them. Just what was this girl's problem? Why couldn't she be like the other female sabres? Act submissive to the males, not try to dominant them. Was that why she was part of Gutt's pirate crew? Running away from the past? He wanted to pry, but didn't think that would leave a good impression of him on her. So he stood, stared and struggled to think of more words to say. He couldn't exactly come out with an 'I love you' because that wasn't his style. He didn't _love _anyone.

"You're looking at me like you want to eat me," Shira pointed out seconds later, snapping him out of his trance.

"I'm not a cannibal."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever..." Attempts at humour didn't work with well Diego. "I'm heading back home."

Another awkward silence. The tension cut through him like a knife. He searched for the words to speak, but couldn't quite put it into a sentence without sounding like a love-sick sap. Shira waited for him to speak, but no words came. She figured he wasn't going to say anything at all and began to retreat. She took about five steps when Diego rushed up behind her. "Wait!"

She stopped and turned around. "What do you want to say Diego?"

"I..." Dammit! Why was it so hard to speak so few words? "I... enjoy your company."

He thought he caught the flicker of a smile cross her face, but that might have been wishful thinking. "You enjoy my company?"

Diego swallowed. "Yes. I never realized how much I missed being with another sabre until you came along." At one point he almost forgot what it was like to be a sabre. Travelling with vegetarians softened him up. "I don't want you to leave."

Shira looked at him, a small smile on her face. "That's sweet... but I can't stay." She looked away.

"But why not? The herd likes you."

She sighed, then turned to face Diego. "Manny has a family Diego and Sid has his. You expect to tag along with them and go on journeys for the rest of your days?" Diego didn't speak. She took a step forward closing the distance between them. "Come with me."

It was a tempting offer to leave the herd and start a pack with her, but how could he leave his friends behind? After everything they had been through, he couldn't just abandon them. "I can't leave them."

"You prefer them over your own kind. They're not your family, Diego."

"They are. We might not be of the same species, but they're more like family to me than my old pack was," Diego explained.

"Start your own pack then... with me."

Sid's dreams briefly flashed in his mind. The idea of starting a pack of his own with Shira was a tempting one. He wanted to remain at her side and celebrate with his herd, but she wanted to leave. He had to make a choice. He could only hope it would be the right one.

.

Yup, just had to end it there. I know it's short (and not the best), but hopefully enjoyable. I don't know how things will end just yet; I'll leave it up to your interpretation. Will Diego leave the herd or will Shira stay with them? Will this be the last movie? I'll know in two weeks. As always, reviews much appreciated!


End file.
